Scorpion vs Ragna
Scorpion vs Ragna 'is GalactaK's seventy-first DBX, featuring ''Mortal Kombat's ''Scorpion and ''BlazBlue's Ragna the Bloodedge. '''Description S4E11! These two really take the term 'Vengeance will be mine!' to a WHOLE new level! Their families were destroyed, and now they go after those who did the deed. On top of which, they are, or were, voiced by Patrick Seitz! That's pretty cool. But who will win, NOL's most wanted, or the Lin Kuei's greatest threat? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Ragna made his way onto Naoto's stage. Why, he had no idea, but could tell that someone had been here, there was just the question of who. Naoto's body was just, well, there, blazing away. He kicked it away, turning around to see if there were any other objects pointing towards a person's presence. Seeing none, he turned back around. Ragna: Some bastard's been here. Probably one of NOL's lost. Wouldn't be past them to do some sh*t like that. As he said this, the cause teleported into the area. Ragna went to walk off, with the cause, the hell-spectre Scorpion, watching him, before loosening a kunai. He fired it. Ragna: Where the f*ck are you- ungh! Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! HERE WE GOOO! Ragna was yanked backwards to get kicked by Scorpion, who teleported in front of him, punching Ragna backwards in the process. Ragna retorted by bringing his sword round, with Scorpion countering with his katana. Both engaged in a swordfight for several seconds, with it ending up that Scorpion was stabbed in the gut and thrown backwards. He ran forwards punching Scorpion several times with Seithr-infused punches, ending with Scorpion lying on the floor, groaning. He quickly leapt back up, grabbing Ragna and throwing him backwards, before shooting a fireball at him, with Ragna using his sword to block. Scorpion: Vengeance will be mine! Ragna dashed forwards, punching Scorpion backwards to get hit by a rising stroke from Ragna's sword. Scorpion teleported forwards, kicking Ragna in the stomach and uppercutting him, only for Ragna to land and kick him twice, before grabbing Scorpion's next kunai shot, yanking the hell-spectre towards him. He sliced upwards, not minding Scorpion's uppercut as he performed a downwards attack with the gauntlet hades. Scopion groaned as he was hit by this, teleporting behind Ragna and trying to fire his kunai again. This just resulted in Ragna cutting it off its chain. Scorpion grunted, he had another. He ran at Ragna, who slashed him backwards, Scorpion getting out a katana and overloading it with fire, before cutting Ragna several times with it. Ragna used blood kain, going to cut at Scorpion, who teleported. Ragna responded to this by simply running behind him and kicking him, before grabbing him and punching him twice, and then slicing hm upwards. Ragna: You had your chance. Die! Ragna stabbed Scorpion several times after turning his sword into a scythe. Scorpion could tell his health was almost down to zero, and quickly grabbed Ragna before he could finish Scorpion off, teleporting the two of them to the NetherRealm. There, Scorpion landed a large combo on Ragna, before the two of them countered blows, Ragna fighting back. Eventually, it became no use, and the two just collapsed, getting sent straight back to Earthrealm. Scorpion was first o attack, kicking Ragna backwards, before firing out his other kunai in a circular motion, Ragina simply dodging, before kicking Scorpion backwards. Several punches, all of them powered up by Seithr followed, with Scorpion getting hit by every single one. It ended when Scorpion impaled Ragna with his kunai, spinning him around, before throwing him across the arena. Ragna leapt back up, using Seithr to send the jaws of the black beast at Scorpion, who leapt up, narrowly dodging, but not dodging Ragna's combo that followed. Ragna: No more playing around. You aren't leaving this f*ck*ng place! Scorpion: You never learn. Ragna used a sweeping technique to slice Scorpion away. The hell-spectre roared in anger as he skidded to a halt, with the jaws of the black beast bloodying him further. He then leapt up as Ragna started to try his Astral finish again, slicing Scorpion upwards and stabbing him several times. During this time, Scorpion engulfed himself in fire, revealing his skeleton in a beacon of fire. Ragna went for a final stab as Scorpion leapt down at Ragna's stomach. Everything went black. Ragna opened his eyes. His adversary wasn't in sight. Seemingly he was defeated. He smiled. It was then that he became aware of a dripping sound. He looked down- and saw his stomach missing, blood dripping down as part of his ribs remained visible. Scorpion stayed on the other side of Ragna for a few more seconds, before getting out a katana and decapitating Ragna. As the Bloodedge's corpse fell to the ground, Scorpion kicked Ragna's head upwards, firing pout his kunai and impaling it so the blade stuck out of the mouth. Scorpion: C'MERE! FATALITY! Conclusion (Cue Mortal Kombat Armageddon- Hell theme) This game's winner is: Scorpion! Next Time Speaking of people who're vengeful for their family....Category:Mortal Kombat vs BlazBlue themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Magic Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Vengeance themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights